Another way it could have happened
by pjoaquamarine12
Summary: some things happen for a reason others don't but for this story to continue it needs a beginning a new one...sorry! not good at summarise read and see if you like it if you don't then thats fine (not a betrayal story)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey I am editing the first three chapters to perfect them a bit more; don't worry chapter 4 is in progress.**

A scream echoed throughout the hallway before going silent; no one bothered with the police since no one was around. A child who looked to be about 6 months old was in his crib. his mother's body laid not 5 feet from the crib. The stepfather looked around the room with a scowl and then went to go meet his friends at the club. The moment the front door slammed shut; the air shimmered and a women appeared not looking older than 25. She gazed at the women's body sadly and then walking to the crib she picked up the child. The Child's eyes opened to reveal green eyes; a whimper escaped his mouth not understanding what was happening "Shh it's alright your safe. Go to sleep." Her voice was low but sounded soft the child then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Little did that baby know that he would grow up to be a warrior and save the world.

**years later...**

The clashing of swords filled the room as two people stood in the middle; one girl and one boy were battling. They looked to be dancing as the boy on the left rolled out of the way just as a blade hit the floor beside him. He lunged and tackled the person

"Really?" The girl said to him.

He smiled and said "Yep!"

"Percy we just got started!"

He glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes "Yeah like 3 hours ago."

The person under him shook their head and pushed him off; Percy rolled off her landing with a thud on the floor

"Ow." he groaned.

He gazed at her with annoyance, "Really? You couldn't have just said for me to get off?"

She smirked "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Trinity, Percy you're late for dinner." A voice came from the speakers, "Coming!" Trinity yelled back before the two got up and walked out of the room and towards the dining hall, maybe we should fill you in on some stuff.

Percy was 13 years old with black hair and green eyes while Trinity was the same age but has red hair with brown eyes. The first time they met was when they were young about one, 6 months after Percy came the two seemed to immediately click and became best friends. If you mess with one you mess with the other everyone knows that.. maybe I should explain more see they are part of an secret army filled with half-bloods mortals anyone really which also includes demi-titans or demi- primordial's (don't ask).

Anyway, the army secretly helps camp half blood or the hunters or anyone around the world our base is in…. wait why would we tell you? It's a secret got you, didn't I?… back to us we have been kept a secret for a reason the Olympians would either try to destroy us or destroy us kind of a one way street. Want to know who put this all together? That we can tell you it was two people who recruited us/ or saved us from death or something worse first is **Ananke goddess o**f destiny, necessity, and fate along with **Thesis goddess of creation. **

Now before you all go thinking we get their blessing or become immortal just stop; we don't okay! It is only given to those who deserve it rarely do people get it. Which is why Percy and trinity have their blessings they both have saved us and many others multiple times also there is another reason they both got the blessing but it is only Ananke and Thesis along with the duo know the other reason. All we know is that a war is coming and it may just reveal everything we have built up and tried to keep safe.

REVIEW PLEASY

VOTE ON THE POLL it's on my profile

REVIEW OR VOTE PLEASY


	2. A choice and the secret is out

"How far are we?" Trinity yelled over the wind. He looked at her Trinity was wearing her hair in a pony tail while wearing a black jacket white t-shirt blue jeans and the blue white stripped high tops shoes **(you know the shoe with the tall back? It is not a boot. It goes past your ankles. At least I think there called high-tops...) **Percy was wearing a black jacket with a blue t-shirt black jeans and white tennis. They were on a motorcycle on their way to Westover School "a few minutes." He answered as soon as he said that a huge building came into view **(I haven't read titans curse in awhile so please correct me if I get descriptions wrong.) **Percy parked the motorcycle and hoped off Trinity following "where do you think they are?" a loud explosion was heard from their right "I'm guessing over there." Trinity replied while pointing towards where the sound came.

The two raced into the forest before coming into a clearing three kids lay on the ground two girls and a boy another girl was fighting of the monster. "Plan?" she asked Percy seemed to be concentrating before looking at her "you get the kids I get the monster." She narrowed her eyes "why don't I get to fight the monster." Percy shook his head "trust me on this." Trinity frowned but said nothing Percy stood and ran out of the forest "HEY!" _That's one way of getting his attention_ trinity thought before running to the three kids on the ground she bend down and looked at all of them "you alright?" the one who looked close to her age frowned "who are you." She had blond hair and stormy grey eyes the girl beside her had pale skin black hair and dark brown eyes similar to the boy who had black eyes "my names Trinity we are here to help you." The boy pointed to behind her "how many hit points does he have." "Nico." The older girl scolded

Trinity look behind her in time to see Percy be hit aside and land in the snow next to the other girl who had black hair and blue eyes with silver clothing _that looks familiar _(**in my story she joined the hunters when they first asked)**. A hunting horn blew "the hunters." The blonde haired girl said Trinity made a mental note _need to learn their names. _A group with about a dozen girls in silver clothing came through the woods the eldest looked around 15 but Trinity knew better "permission to kill milady?" "You aren't allowed to interfere with quests." The manticore hist "Not true I am allowed to hunt monster and kill wild beast. You are a wild beast Zoe permission granted." Zoe notched her bow it was too late to realize the trick Trinity's eyes widened "look out!" she yelled before running and jumping on the manticor who was about to grab Annabeth and Thalia "No!" Percy yelled a few hunters held him down, Trinity pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in the neck he roared and stumbled towards the edge of the cliff. She waited until the right moment when CrAsH he landed on the bottom she held on to the rocks on the side of the cliff while smiling she climbed up much to the shock of everyone besides Percy "how did you?" Annabeth asked Trinity smiled "a lot of rope and rock wall climbing lessons."

The hunters set up their camp in a record of time in less than five minutes tents were set up and the hunters were feeding their wolfs, also falcons were in the trees keeping careful eye on things. Trinity sat with the other half bloods finally she learned their names Annabeth was the blond one **(please no one take this the wrong way I have a lot of blond friends that are really really smart.) **Bianca was the black haired and brown eyes girl and Thalia was the hunter. Nico sat there asking Percy question after question about hit points and other stuff she kept zoning out until Zoe the lieutenant came over "Artemis wishes to speak with thee." Zoe said looking at her "What about Percy." She glanced at Percy as if he was week old garbage "him as well." Both of them nodded stood and followed Zoe to Artemis tent when they arrived Bianca who was called in after they set up camp was sitting next to Artemis looking like she was in deep thought they sat down in front of Artemis who was studying them Zoe went to go stand next to her. Artemis turned her attention to Bianca "have you made a decision?" Percy frowned and turned to Bianca "they offered you a place in the hunt?" she looked at him and nodded "yes. I don't want to leave Nico but I think he needs to be on his own." Zoe cut in "he will go to camp and be safe there."

Bianca looked at Zoe "what do I have to do?" **"Repeat after me." Zoe told her, "'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'" **She hesitated before repeating, **"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." "'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"Bianca repeated the lines. "Is that it?"Zoe nodded smiling slightly . "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding." "I accept it," Artemis flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger." "Welcome sister," Zoe said.**

Zoe took Bianca for a tour around the camp and introduce her to the hunters. Percy and Trinity stayed in the tent waiting for the conversation they knew was going to happen "who are you?" they glanced at each other "My name is Percy this is Trinity we were sent here to save a few half-bloods." Her eyes narrowed "by who?" they launched into the story telling about the things they do and why by the end Artemis was shocked "you can't tell the Olympians yet because then a spy will hear and then the enemy will know we have the advantage as long as they don't find out." Trinity reasoned Artemis nodded "that is a good point but I must tell my Father and my Uncles." Percy tensed slightly before relaxing "How will we be getting camp?" although he was sure he knew how.

**Evil aren't I? I tried to make it longer changed a few things oh and please vote on the poll I need to see who to pair Percy with I have an idea but I want your opinion even if you don't like the story vote! Or review that's good too oh and June 10-14 I will be gone to camp I'm in the startreck cabin :) **

**What else… oh yeah**

**1 I'm a girl 2 I'm still in school 3 I'm not married or have kids **

**Therefore, that means I AM NOT RICK OR OWN PJO **

**Thanks to PJandLGequalsLove for reviewing, I'm glad you like it**

**Review! **

**Vote on poll!**


	3. Capture the flag

Percy smiled as he watched everyone besides him and Trinity cling to his or her seats. Artemis decided to as Apollo to 'escort' them to camp half-blood of course after trying and failing to flirt with the hunters they took off but not with Apollo as the driver. Thalia clung on to the wheel looking pale and terrified he felt bad for her; Trinity elbowed him and made a motion towards Thalia Percy nodded before standing and walking towards the driver seat.

he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "calm down your going to kill us." she seem to relax a bit "you aren't in the air, you are on the road driving you love driving don't you? You are on your way to camp to drop off Annabeth and make sure she is safe." Thalia seem to completely relax her body went to it normal tan color

Percy carefully moved back to his seat Annabeth and Nico looked at him thankfully while the hunters glared at him. he felt warmth in his hand he glanced down to see Trinity's hand holding his, Percy smiled and looked at her and noticed a slight pink on her cheeks brushing it off as her being hot, Percy leaned back and closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Trinity was glad he didn't notice her blushing _you are acting like an idiot_ her war side said _stay focused feelings will just get in the way._ That's what she keeps telling herself her feelings with Percy are just temporary he has a job to do and she cannot let him get distracted.

Percy woke up to someone shaking him "were here." He sat up Trinity was sitting next to him he hand on his arm Percy looked out the window they were landing in the middle of a camp once the bus landed all of them got off Thalia stopped Percy "hey thanks for what you did." He shrugged "it was nothing you looked tense and I doubt anyone wanted to die." She rolled her eyes but smiled before walking over to the hunters. Percy looked around for Trinity finally he found her she was talking to a centaur he guessed it was Chiron and walked over "yeah we will- oh hey Percy." After introducing himself to Chiron, they heard yelling and saw a hunter and another girl fighting Chiron excused himself and walked over to deal with it.

Percy looked at Trinity "we will what?" "Be on the camper's side for capture the flag." Percy nodded before smiling "this is going to be a fun game then."

Annabeth thought it best to let Percy and Trinity guard the flag along with Nico and another person named Charlie. Of course, Percy objected at first but then decided to go along with it. They placed the flag at Zeus fist (which is just a giant pile of rock) Percy spotted Annabeth she had hunters following her well everyone did there is no way this will work "Come on." He grabbed Trinity's hand and the two raced off into the woods. They came to a stop as the duo saw the flag just across the river with only Bianca as a guard, "plan?" he asked

Trinity scanned the area "if you see a hunter with the flag use the creek as a wall be ready." He nodded they often switched on who would be telling the plan its easer that way, Trinity sprinted into the clearing she pulled out a smoke bomb and set it before throwing it. The moment it hit the ground smoke went everywhere Percy heard a small yelp and a cry for help before silence Trinity came out of the fog running, with the flag in her hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Zoe with their flag in her hands she ran like a cheetah. He made a motion with his hand the creek raised until it formed a solid ice wall. Zoe stopped in shock before pulling out a knife and trying to cut through. Trinity was nearing the icy wall Percy made it softened just as she was about to hit it.

A horn blew signaling the game was over "Campers win!" Chiron announced campers and hunters came out of the trees all looking shocked before cheers erupted from the campers Percy let the ice wall down before walking out of his hiding spot. Silence then gasps as everyone looked at Percy, "what?" Trinity pointed up above his head he glanced up his eyes went wide Percy almost didn't hear Chiron say, "All hail Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." One thought came to Percy _this isn't good_

Before anyone could say anything a hissing voice came from behind him

"_five shall go west_

_one shall be lost_

_the sea shows the trail_

_Daughter of Time shall restore an old friend."_

Trinity went deathly pale as the oracle said the last line Percy hoped no one noticed luckily no one did. Whispers started "Attention Campers I want all Counselors in the big house." Chiron announced Campers started going back to their cabins while the counselors Percy, Trinity, and Zoe all headed to the big house.

Trinity drummed her fingers on the table she always did this when she was nervous Percy placed his hand on hers to stop the noise. Trinity felt her cheeks warm a bit but no one noticed Chiron cleared his throat

"does anyone have an idea on who will lead this quest?" Trinity stood.

"Zoe." Percy cut in before she could say anything.

She looked at him in shock for a second before nodding "I shall take Thalia, Bianca, Trinity and Phoebe." Percy stood "wait I need to go me and Trinity are a team." "I will not have my hunters travel with a _boy."_ She answered with disgust "your forgetting something the sea shows the trail Percy is the sea."

Surprisingly it was Thalia who spoke up, Bianca who was acting like Zoë's assistant since she joined the hunters, looked back and forth between the two "ill stay behind."

"It is not a good idea."

"Zoe I will stay behind it will be fine you know you can't defy a prophesy."

Zoe looked like she was debating with herself and Bianca finally she nodded "alright, but one wrong move.." Zoe warned him Percy nodded "wait what about times daughter? Who is she?" Annabeth asked

"someone me and Percy know. Look we need to Pack we are leaving in the morning lets go." Trinity said her voice seem to waver a bit as if she was nervous. Without waiting for anyone she got up and left.

_Dream_

_Trinity was in a white room nothing but two chairs was in the room Trinity walked up to one of the chairs and sat down a moment later the air shimmerd and a women appeard in the other one._

_"How are you?" the women asked she had red hair and green eyes_

_"im good. Can you tell me what the prophesy means?" instead of getting mad the women just sighed "it refers to you if that's what you meant. But that isn't why im here." Trinity leaned forward slightly "Artemis has been captured by the titans."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Trinity looked shocked "but how?" the woman shook her head and waved her hand an image appeared of Artemis in chains holding up something Trinity looked up "we need to save her." The woman nodded "correct the Olympian council will fall apart without one of the only level headed Olympians are there. Also it would deflate are chances of winning this war." Trinity fiddled with her fingers "I'm going to be exposed aren't I." the women nodded sadly "good luck your dad says hi by the way." That is when she woke up._

Percy/ 3rd pov

I sat down next to Thalia why not next to trinity. You ask well this morning she came to me saying we should bond with the hunters. Do not get me wrong Thalia is cool and everything its just I want to keep her safe and find out what's bugging her. Trinity sat down with Zoe after a few moments Zoe looked angry Percy wanted to find out what they were talking about.

Phoebe decided to drive saying that it would be better to have a girl behind the wheel then a boy. Of course, Percy bit back his tongue so he wouldn't mention the fact he was the only one there and didn't know how to drive. Although he is pretty, sure that would earn him an arrow in a very unpleasant place.

Anyway, after 5hours of driving they finally stopped at a gas station. Him, Zoe and Trinity went inside "hurry we can't stay long." Percy saw Trinity go straight for the mountain dew kick-start he shook his head while smiling before grabbing a blue mountain dew with skittles. After making sure to grab something for everyone, they went back into the bus.

Why don't we skip these boring parts? So 2 hours later they arrived at a museum "are you sure we are going the right direction?" Percy asked.

Thalia/3rd pov

"Are you sure we are going the right direction?" Percy asks before I could answer phoebe cut me off "yes _boy_ now shut up." I bit my tongue to stop from saying anything Percy was nice and didn't deserve this _you're a hunter remember._ _I'm not saying I like him I just said- great I'm talking to myself now you need to pull yourself together Thalia_.

After walking around for a bit Percy said, he needed to go look at something. I offered to go with him but he said no. I just hope he will be okay on his own _Thalia your going soft STOP IT._

Percy/3rd pov

I walked down the hall before stopping in front of wooden doors this is where the sent lead. He turned into sea mist and traveled inside. Percy quickly moved into the shadows luckily no one noticed him. There was a group of people it was too dark to see correctly. A mound of dirt? Maybe laid in the middle "plant them now." The tallest one said he had a deep voice but it sounded a bit scratchy.

Percy lowered his breathing so they wouldn't hear him. One of the people stepped up and placed something in the dirt. After a few seconds, a skeleton hand appeared out of the dirt. Next thing he knew 12 skeleton figures were standing on the dirt their eyes glowing red. "Do you have the piece of clothing?" another one asked he sounded younger maybe 14 or 15. "No they got away before we could-""WHY DIDN'T YOU HANDLE THIS BEFORE." "General I." the general grabs him and snapped his neck the man's body fell limp against the floor.

"Who is the group of kids?"

"Thalia a few hunters and two kids we have never seen before." The 14 year old answered

"Find out who they are."

"Yes General."

"And in the mean time." The general pulled out something it looked old several centuries old.

"Maybe this will work." He handed it to one of the skeletons it sniffed it his eyes grew brighter and looked straight at Percy. Quickly Percy mist travelled out of there right in front of the group.

"We have a problem." Percy said while panting water traveling took a lot out of him. Zoe looked at him with distaste "what is it _boy."_ Quickly Percy explained what he had seen and heard in the room. Zoe seem to pale at the mention of the general. "We need to go now!" Thalia said they all sensed danger that meant _run. _Therefore, they did and just when they reached the second floor, all of them heard screaming. Causing them to stop

"What's going on?"

Trinity ran to the edge of the catwalk her skin went a bit pale.

"Uh guys it's-"

A loud roar interrupted her sentence standing on the first floor but seem to reach the second it was the Neman loin. Zoe and Phoebe took out their bows and started shooting while Thalia took a ground approach and started shooting volts of lightning and attacking it with her spear. Trinity's eyes went dark to the point of where they looked black that usually meant she was trying to come up with a plan.

Finally, she seemed to come up with something "its mouth." She mutters before her eyes brightened "ITS MOUTH TARGET ITS MOUTH!" immediately the two huntresses put their attention on the lion trying to shoot inside its mouth. But it was smart enough not to open its mouth a lot, Percy could see the frustration on Zoë's face. Trinity pulled out something it was a peanut butter sandwich.

He recognized it as the one she got from the gas station apparently according to Trinity it tasted like glue. She waited until its mouth was open enough before shooting it into the mouth lucky it made it in and worked a little the lion started gagging but not long enough to get an arrow in its mouth.

"The store, peanut butter makes things hard to eat right? There's a store over there ill take care of the mortals now go!" Trinity pushed him forward before running off. Percy went and found the largest can or jar of peanut butter that happened to be 40ounces.

He ran back in front of the lion unscrewed the top and looked at Thalia "get it to open its mouth!" wasn't hard after hitting its belly with lightning the lion opened its mouth he threw the jar into the mouth. It worked the Neman lion started chocking luckily long enough for 15 arrows to enter its mouth. It disintegrated into gold dust leaving behind a gold pelt, they regrouped down stairs Trinity made the mortals fall asleep and reassured everyone they will not remember anything.

"Uh what do we do with this?" Thalia asked as she held up the large fur pelt "since it was Trinity's idea she will have it." For some reason Zoe glanced at Percy as if seeing if he would object, but instead he just nodded. Trinity grabbed the pelt closed her eyes the pelt started glowing bright yellow soon it was incased in the light but after a minute it died down in its place were 5 fresh pairs of clothes "indestructible clothing something we need no?" she said while smiling

After they were done changing and managed to stay hidden from the skeleton warriors the group hotwired a car and took off west. Of course, bad luck met them half way. The car broke down in the middle of what looked like an abandoned town. Therefore, each of them went into different store looking for answers but they all came up with the same answers there is no way out. But there bad luck didn't end there, once they were all outside the ground started shaking and out came skeleton warriors. After 5 minutes they all realized something the skeleton warriors would not die after being, stabbing shot hit with lightning they just wouldn't become dust.

Trinity seemed to reach her limit her body started turning gold. Percy's eyes widened "NO!" but it was too late a huge bright light hit the skeletons they disintegrated the light vanished time returned to its normal state Zoe Thalia and phoebe looked at her in shock "you're the daughter of time." Trinity nodded "but not of the titan." A gold clock appeared over her head "my name is Trinity daughter of Chronos primordial of time and ages."

Silence enveloped the group as they walked through the forest after Trinity introduced herself properly no one said anything until Percy reminded everyone they had to go. Therefore, they set off into the woods Trinity started humming "can you not do that." Thalia snapped, "I hate silence." Trinity answered Thalia rolled her eyes before glancing at Percy as if seeing what he would do. Instead of defending Trinity he just kept walking she smirked but hid it quickly she had a chance _you're a hunter_ a voice reminded her but slowly she found herself not wanting to be one.

Zoe almost stabbed Percy in the stomach he was stealing one of the hunters without knowing it her brain said _does not matter he's a boy I will not lose another one of my hunters_. Zoe glanced at Phoebe who had the same look as her. She mouthed _do you think she would leave us _Zoe gave a small nod _what do we do? Zoe looked at her and shook her head. _Nothing at least not right now.

Trinity bit her lip Thalia was starting to like him _not good _one side of her said **_you can't date him anyway. _**_Would've been nice. Though __**you're not allowed to date. **_Another voice entered her head holding back a groan she answered _yeah, yeah I know_ the presence left her mind I want Percy happy even if that means backing off but if someone dares to replace me there is a consequence.

_**okay heres the chapter list**_

_**CHapter 1 is still the same **_

_**Chapter 2 still the same **_

_**Chapters 3 and 4 have been combined**_

_**chapters 5 6 and 7 have been combined**_

_**Poll closes sunday! **_

_**Thalia 3 Trinity 2 Zoe 0 Annabeth 0**_


	5. May be the end of this story

**Hey guys i know i know i'm horrible but look i've been busy with school and i have had no inspiration so i'm thinking does anyone wanna co author? or send me ideas... heres what i have for the next chapter**

**Zoe dies while protecting someone from talos her body vanishes **

**thats it so we have 3 options**

**1. i have a co author **

**2. i delete the story**

**3. or i put it up for adoption **

**don't be shy to send me comments insults i'm trying my best to figure out stuff thanks for reading **

**bye**


End file.
